1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage case for storing and transporting a notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A notebook computer, a personal computer of a generally notebook size, are generally placed inside a briefcase or attache case for transportation by the user. FIG. 15 is a schematic side sectional view of a notebook computer 600 that is housed in a carrying case 500 of a design intended for use in carrying a camera and camera equipment. The carrying case 500 is substantially made of an aluminum, duralumin, or other lightweight metal and includes shell members 501a and 501b, a cushioning material 502a and 502b disposed inside each of the shell members 501aand 501b for absorbing external shocks applied to the shell members. The shell members 501a and 501b selectively open and close relative to each other about a hinge 503.
In FIG. 15, a top cover of the notebook computer 600 where a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel 601 is installed is shown as opened ready for use. A handle 504 is provided on the side from which the notebook computer 600 is placed into the carrying case 500. The LCD panel 601, which is functionally equivalent to the top cover of the notebook computer 600, can be positioned at any desired angle by means of a clutch member 602 having a clutch mechanism.
When a notebook computer 600 housed in the carrying case 500 of the structure described above is to be used, the following problems arise. Specifically, heat generated by the CPU 604 and other electronic components mounted on a printed circuit board 603 inside the notebook computer 600 is partially dissipated through an aluminum sheet disposed across the back of the keyboard 605, and partially absorbed by the cushioning material 502a through the bottom of the notebook computer 600. Heat generated by the LCD panel 601 is likewise partially absorbed by the cushioning material 502b. Most cushioning materials, however, are not good heat conductors, and thus do not efficiently dissipate heat. As a result, heat conducted below the circuit board through the bottom of the notebook computer 600 tends to build up inside the carrying case, thus heating the notebook computer 600 and LCD panel 601.